The Tormenting of Noble: Reloaded
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: Yes this is the reboot that myself and my SIC have done, so The original will stay up due to demand enjoy and tell me what you think. Brittany White AKA Rasha The Dark and Project Freelancer's Dark NOBLEs go rouge. Rasha and Eskimo go to Recah and kidnap NOBLE togeather these two teams must work togeather to stop the evil director's plot. Who would have thought rescuing a dead man
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Welcome to The Tormenting Of NOBLE:Reloaded! It has been almost a year since I posted the original wit filled adventure of Rasha The Dark and her band of misfits. Though it did have a lot of cut out of it, the Reloaded version is better, though I will keep the original up so you can see how things very. This is pretty much the hand written version, which was about six chapters long with added bonus material curtsey of the Original handle user of Agent Alaska. Of whom added the long awaited back story of the rivalry between Eskimo, and Emile. She and I have put a lot of hard work and time into each chapter though I am in charge of the smut and fluff department. As you may have read in Spell Bound which is the story of Rasha's mother Samantha 'Hell raising Sammy' White, and Everyones most beloved character the Master Chief John 117 and their relationship. Several years have passed since the 'Death' of Samantha, one of which Chief gave his children up for adoption only to have ONI take them and turn them into Spartan IIIs. Now follow the Story of Brittany 'Rasha The Dark' White through the war that drove a wedge between father and children as she finds love in the Psycho with a Shotgun Emile. And prove that love is the most powerful magic of all...**

 **Prologue: The loss of a brother**

 _Date: April 13 2549_

 _Location:Unknown Coloney_

 _Name: Brittany White_

 _Rank: Lt. Commander_

 _Spartan ID: Classified_

 _Program: Project Freelancer._

Smoke arose around the battlefield, as a female spartan in White air assault armor stood beside a male in white commando armor. This spartan was Brittany B-312 her call sign Agent Mississippi. They were not expecting this, their target had managed to evade them as the Covenant attack. She cared about the ones on Valhalla, but she hated the ones that served their heretic leaders the respected the ex-covenant of the ring world and would gladly protect them form all harm, as she fired off her DMR her brother James popped and 'INNI' in UNSC clothing with his Mag "Ya, know sis. You should really find yourself a man. I mean look at you, you act just like my friend from ONYX." said her brother

"Oh and who would that be?" she asked

"Emile, real swell guy once you get to know him." her brother replied as he shot a grunt in the head.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head"Like I have time for that."she said.

Her younger brother laughed and shook his head _"Ah Brittany, you might want to get out of there Covenant tangos closing in and by the size of them they are Hunters."_ said Morgan.

That was the last thing they needed at the moment, they were low on ammo and they had a mission to finish. She looked at her brother who nodded as civilians screamed she looked on in horror of the massive green beasts the Hunters as they came into view. "Director we have lost the target. The Covenant is on the ground and we are low on ammo hard copy?"she said into the com link

 _"Complete your mission that target is a priority one."_ said the Director.

That was **NOT** what she wanted to hear, how in the hell were they to go after the target and protect themselves against the Covenant? She looked at her brother and shook her head "I don't know what that bastard is thinking James, but he is going to get us all killed by the end of this." she stated.

James nodded in agreement before saying: "Regardless, we need to get the others and keep moving."

Something didn't sit right with her James had always told her to fuck orders that they would wait for another chance at a target. She nodded anyway and clicked on the comm "Alaska, Kansas, Vermont, and York. James is ordering us to push on Alaska do you have target in sight?"she asked hoping that Alaska had eyes on the target so they could get the fuck out of there.

Just as she said that Alaska was replying with:"Yeah, _I have it and we have problems. The UNSC have sent out their own Spartans they have gathered around the target."_

Great more good news this just kept getting better and better "Get a shot and take it." James cut in.

 _"On it boss."_ said Alaska.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

This was not looking to good, as Emile looked over at the general who had ran to them "Sir, calm down whats going on?" asked Noble 1 Carter

"They're here!" the General yelled

"No shit the Covenants here." he muttered.

Just as he said that a shot went off and the General's brains painted not only Carter but himself "What the fuck." he said bringing up his shotgun"Jun?"asked Carter

 _"I see them, Six Spartans up ahead in Covenant soup."_ said Jun

"I want to now why they just killed a General, but I want to know why. NOBLE engage."said Carter.

There were two Spartans up ahead both of their armor was White one was Commando the other Air Assault. The others judging by their armor were here, there, and everywhere. Six Hunters were fastly approaching there position "Shit, if their dead we can't find out shit." he said to himself

"Commander, if we don't help them they are dead and we won't have awnsers."said Kat.

Thats what he just said or there along those lines, the Hunters had the two pinned down and the one in Commando armor even he had to admit was putting up one hell of a fucking fight, just like the one beside him. Everything seemed to slow down as two hunters blind sided the one in Commando armor.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany turned just in time to see her brother get double teamed by a pair of Hunters "NOOOOOOO!"she screamed.

Brittany was out of ammo and now her brother James laid dieing or dead, she could here Alaska screaming for her to pull back as she knelt down beside her fallen brother. She removed his helmet to see his tears as he took his last breaths "Brittany, I am sorry." he said.

She placed his helmet back on his head when she heard foot falls behind her and the sound of a shot gun going off over her head. Her fingers curled into fists, this was not going to end well for the Hunters who took her brother's life. She pulled out a grenade and jumped on to one of the two Hunters back and punched it into the things side. She jumped off and she was smacked into the ground by the last Hunter. as it stood above, she prepared for the end when a shot gun blast sounded again. Things around her began to blurr, the last thing she saw was a skull face looking at her. The face looked up and took aim as something white tackled it...

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Alaska watched the show before her in horror, Pennsylvania was dead and Mississippi would be next if she didn't do something _"They want James and Brittany for questioning. We need to get her out of there.."_ York paused his voice turning sad as he added: _"James is dead. We can't get the body."_

Below Alaska's perch, she saw the skull masked spartan take out the dead hunter's brother and look down Mississippi. Fear and fury blurred her mind and she leapt down. The sniper rifle clattered on the ground beside her and she rushed to Mississippi, pulling out her kukri. The skull looked up and raised it's shot gun. It wasn't quick enough. Alaska tackled the spartan and bowled them over, raising her knife. She felt her body resonate with hatred. Grabbing his neck, she brought the knife down, but the spartan caught her wrist. The blade was mere inches away from going through his visor. As Mississippi laid still on the ground. Skull head grabbed her wrist with both hands and overpowered her, knocking her off him. He reached for his shot gun. Suddenly, the rest of her team appeared and began spraying him with bullets. Dust flew from the pavement and his shields began to glow. Before they went out, he dashed behind cover reaching grabbed Mississippi and pulled an arm over her shoulder and helped her back to cover. She flipped the switch to her com unit "WE NEED EVAC NOW, MISSION IS ACCOMPLISHED, BUT WE LOST PEN." she all but snarled into it

 _"Copy that Alaska, your ride is inbound get out of there. Leave James where he is the UNSC can have him."_ came the voice of the Director.

How could the bastard be so cold to their team's commander?

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

 _One year later_

It had been one whole year, since her brother James died. One whole fucking year of pain, when her brother died she became cold and calculating; only calming down when she was in the mood to do so. When she knew there was no threat, the Director had deemed it fitting that she and the others become Dark NOBLE. In honor of her fallen brother Brittany wore the commando armor (Like Carter's) the color the same as the commander who lead NOBLE, but reversed. Brittany was also given another call sign do to her dark nature that had fully come out Rasha The Dark.

Since the Director didn't see them fit for a mission she gathered Morgan, Miko, Shawn, Nattily and Nathan. Ever since that day the Director gave her command over two more of her fellow freelancers the twins North and South. Not like Morgan complained she saw North like a brother and South, well South was the sister she wished was never born. As she looked at the five she nodded "Alright ladies and..."she paused to look at Shawn and Nathan before she continued with: "Other Freelancers. As you know it has been 1 god damn year since my brother died. And I know you guys have been wanting a little pay back on the ones that practically caused all this."

"Damn right we do, I loved James." said Nattily

"Well my brother would want the same, and no, we will not be killing them. I found out somethings about my brother, and about the Asshole we work for. So we will be tormenting the fuck out of NOBLE team Freelancer style." she said.

They all knew what that meant. Firecrackers, Roman Candles, Bottle rockets, and M80s. Morgan laughed manically "My kind of fun." said Morgan

"We will also be kidnapping them and bringing them to our little slice of heaven." she added

"When do we start?" asked Miko "Because my boyfriend is on NOBLE team by chance."

"Really? You don't say. I can't wait to meet him whats his name?" she asked

"Jorge NOBLE 5 the biggest one of them all." said Miko smiling wickedly.

Brittany had given each member a job to do once it was said and done Brittany and Morgan boarded their Pelican and headed for Reach. By first light the next day they would be settled in and waiting for NOBLE Team at breakfast it would be sweet revenge.


	2. Nobles And Lancers

**A/N: Here is the first chapter enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Nobles and Lancers.**

 _Reach, Lance Base 0530 hours..._

Hot steam rose up from the food and warped around the contours of their faces. Dull eyes and taught lips soon became bright eyes and curved smiles as everyone warmed up from the morning mist outside. The rays of light filtered through the tall, thin pines and shone through the thick glass dividing the outside from the in. The only sounds were the lull of the mess hall and clinking of dishware and cups. Looking outside, you could only imagine what it sounded like. You could not hear the wind, or the leaves, or song, but only the truth of the silence of the wilderness.

He smiled and pushed his food around, willing it to cool off. It was too hot, as always. By the time it would be cooled off, time would be nearly over, and breakfast would end. This morning, it was a simple stir fry. It had moa meat, which was a native game bird. Moa was a lot like an emu, but had it's...differences. Along with that, it had brown rice, and whatever else was in the simple stir fry. He wasn't much of a cook. Jun, on the other hand...he always thought he belonged in the kitchen. Too bad this was their profession instead. Point. Shoot. Pew pew. It was all fun and games until, well, someone got killed. A someone is a person on our side. Anything that gets killed that is not on our side is a something.

Emile looked outside again and watched the birds flit around in a nearby branch. They seemed to be fighting over something, and would try to grab it and dive off the branch, then dive back up to the branch to try and grab it again. It was a big old bird, who was much more plump than the smaller and thinner ones. The smaller birds were all ganging up on the oldie, trying to take whatever he had. It must had been important, because they did this till Emile's food was much too cool. As Emile dug in, the familiar flavors welcoming him, he looked around at the table. All the people he would ever need now were right in front of him. He had Carter, and Kat, Jorge, Jun, and Thom.

Carter A259 was all of their commander, also known as Noble 1. Tough man. Emile always thought of him being the classic hardened military man. He was a hero they all needed. He had his perfect military haircut, the scars on his cheek and chin were perfect; he swore he needed to be on a poster for the United Nations Space Command. Something about hope and a strong jawline.

Kat B320, or Catherine, was Noble 2, was the only lady on their team. Probably the most ironic person you would ever meet. One time during a training match back on Onyx, she said to keep your helmets on at all times. Or you'll get killed in the field. You know who didn't have their helmet on? You know who got shot in the head? Yeah. That's their Commander's Lieutenant everyone. But really, she is very good at her job. Pretty enough too. Her and Carter hooked up a while ago. She may have her moments sometimes, but they need her. Where would they be without her? Dead most likely.

Up next comes Jun, Noble 3 A266. You could definitely call him unique. Steady with a long barrel, narrow blue eyes, a tattooed skull. A fistful of arrows it was. Emile always thought his own helmet was cooler, but hey. Jun was bald too. Always kept it nicely shaved. He also liked to, well, scalp enemies. The Brutes he'd do it to only. The rest of the enemy got to keep theirs. He was of Sioux descendants, and he would embrace that when he could. Guess you could call him a pure breed. He also like to 'woop' while scalping too. If you hear that, run. Jun is a tough soldier, but has a post-traumatic stress disorder. He would never become irrational, or violent, or anything. He would just...lose himself. He would be unsure, and hesitate. That is a sniper's enemy.

Jorge 052 was one hell of a guy. Standing at 7 feet and 4 inches, he towered over everyone. But he was really just a big old teddy bear. Being one of the last remaining Spartan IIs, he was getting pretty gray. He was scarred and beaten, but always carried their fighting spirit. Emile and Jorge would butt heads a lot though. Jorge, being the kind and thoughtful veteran, and Emile, being the violent and irrational 'kid', would cause fights. Just threaten Emile's shotgun and all hell will break lose. Threaten to beat him with it.

Thom A293 was a handsome man. With dark eyes and dark hair, he belonged on a magazine cover. He had a stupid bravery about him, and a side smile that could sway anyone. Excluding Kat. Even though he's a bit of rebel, he gets the job done. But sometimes, he'll get into something that's almost like tunnel vision. Blocks everyone out. Loses himself in the objective. "He'll get himself killed one day," everyone swears.

Emile himself was Noble 4 A239. He was always quick to anger, and always made sure to be the jackass of the team. Being the assault specialist, he was known for no mercy to the Insurrectionists he killed. Emile had anger issues from past events from his childhood. You just can't help some things. Having plenty of scars to match his helmet, short black curly hair and dark skin, and the reputation to add to it, people would call him a demon. The black eyes completed it. Let's not forget about that grin of his.

As everyone finished up eating, something slid across the tile and hit Emile's boot. He looked down and saw a small package. Suddenly there was a loud BANG, and the package let off a small explosion followed by smaller ones, making the table lurch slightly and sending everyone reeling back in surprise. They all heard snickering as another one went off beside them. Noble was out of there seats and either on the floor or dodging the fire crackers. Everyone in the mess hall backed up and stared at Noble on the floor. Jorge helped Kat get up, while Carter and Emile scanned the crowd for culprits. Thom was giggling at the stir fry on Kat's uniform. The two of them shot him a dirty look, causing the laughter to cease.

"Who has fire crackers? Fess up. Right now." Carter stood in front of the ongoing lookers who all hushed once he began yelling.

"Step forward right now and get it over with. We have cameras so just tell-Hey!" He saw a pair of boots turn around the entrance of the mess hall. Emile ran past him and started up after them, with the fragmented words of "Ruined my breakfast" and "Dead meat" under his breath.

Carter motioned behind him and went after Emile and the people who set of the fire crackers "Jun, let's go. Jorge and Kat, get yourselves cleaned up first."They followed the thud of heavy boots down the halls and outside.

The morning mist was finally dispersed, and the air was fresh and clean compared to Lance Base and the mess hall. It was rather stuffy in there.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

This was to fun, they had just disrupted Noble teams meal. They had one of their targets following them. His loud curses loud against the walls of the hallway leading outside to where their rides waited. Rasha looked behind her to see Eskimo keeping hot on her heels as they made the final stretch to the their feet hit the dirt, they bolted straight for the hangars where their motorcycles waited. These bikes were made specifically for Freelancers, and were unavailable to UNSC personnel. Eskimo and herself started up their getaway rides using the kickstarts, their engines whining. By the time Noble arrived, they were almost to the gates. In the distance, you could see 2 one finger salutes.

As soon as they were away from Lance Base, the two Freelancers pulled over. Rasha looked over at Eskimo and busted out laughing. "Did you see their faces Eski? It was priceless." She took off her helmet laughing. Her augmented eyes twinkled brightly with mischief to the highest degree. Her black hair free from the helmet waved in the soft breeze. Eskimo laughed and took her helmet off as well, her brown hair waving. "The bonehead looked really pissed though. Do you think it worked?" She asked.

Rasha turns her head and smirked evilly. "Oh it worked." she said putting her helmet on.  
Eskimo followed suit as they brought their bikes back to life. They took off, Rasha bringing the big bike off of its front wheel. "HIGH HO SILVER AWAY!" She yelled.  
Eskimo laughed, following close as Rasha lead the way into the start of the canyon range that they would use for the trap.  
Slowing the bikes to a stop, they turned them off and put the stands down. Dismounted, they head into their camp site from the night before. Now it was a waiting game.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile and Jun were in the first warthog, and found the 2 lookalikes laughing. "Emile. The Commander wants them alive, so no killing." Jun said. "Don't tell me what to do." Emile growled. "Or I'll throw your ass out." He wanted to beat the fuck out of the two. He got out of the warthog, grabbing his shot gun, cocking it. "Let's go get those bitches."

The pair navigated the rocks and found the lookalikes sitting on one. Emile snarled. "Let me see your hands up NOW!" They looked at him and raised them slowly. "Told ya it would work Eski." Said the commando. It was a girl? "I never doubted you for a second, boss." Said the other. SHE looked like Jun. Two girls? Why did they have to be women. Jun came up behind him. "The commander is here." Emile looked at the two

"Come on you two, off your asses and move!" He barked

"I love 'em pissed." Said the commando standing up.

Jun and him lead the cheap knockoffs out of the canyon to where the commander and the others waited. Jun signaled to their emblems when they approached. The Noble insignia was a different color, and had the Freelancer insignia above it. They were Freelancers! Emile's eyes glowed hot. They killed his best friend in cold blood. He pitted his shot gun to the commando's head. "Stand down!" Ordered their commander

"Sir, they're Freelancers. They got James killed!" He snapped at him.

The commando growled at him. "What would you know, Noble 4? Did you ever think that it was you who got him killed?" She snarled "My own brother?" She spun around to disarm him. Brother? Could she be James' sister who he would never shut up about?

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha was not about to let this Spartan III accuse her of her killing her brother. "If it wasn't for YOU butting into our mission, he would still be alive. He wouldn't had been killed by that Hunter!" She took of her helmet, smoldering.

Two gasps escaped from bonehead's friends. She looked at them and nodded "Kat, Thom." They were shocked. "Is that you Brittany?" She shook her head. "It's Rasha now. Brittany is gone. She died with James. I am the commander of Dark Noble." She gestured to her friend. "This is Eskimo, my SIC."

Eskimo took off her helmet as well. "It's been a long time." Jun perked up his head when she took it off. "You two are Freelancers?" Asked Kat. They nodded. "So is Miko." Added Eskimo. As soon as she said that, a pitched voice squealed "Jorge!", and Miko jumped onto him.

Jorge didn't have time to react before impact. "Miko!" Rasha roared half-heartedly.

Miko looked up at Rasha mid-dry hump as the rest of Dark Noble joined them. "You Nobles sure do know an ambush when you see one. You walked right into it." Said Rasha smirking.

Eskimo gave out a long sarcastic whistle and Jun sighed.  
As they gathered around Noble, Rasha crossed her arms. "You all are due for R&R, correct?"

Carter spoke for them "So what if we are. What about it?"

Rasha smiled darkly "Well, since you asked so nicely...I know some things that my brother was trying to get to his handler." She paused "The same in which you share."

Carter scoffed. "And who would that be?"  
"Colonel Urban Holland. Since he refuses to answer my calls, I guess I will take his team." She paused again and stared at Carter "Kicking and screaming if I must."

He gulped "Carter, Thom and I both know that Rasha does not make empty threats." Warned Kat.

Rasha smiled "You should listen to your Lieutenant. She knows what I am capable of."

Miko helped Jorge to his feet and began to walk to the Pelican. "Come on Jorge!" Sang Miko.

Rasha smiled as Jorge followed his girlfriend. She felt a pang and her smile faltered. Deep down, she longed for someone to love. She couldn't fix herself on her own. It was no lie that she put her team's happiness before her own. That worried a lot of them. But wasn't it for her own happiness? She walked past Carter and stopped. "I know my brother was your friend. If you want to know why he was sent on a suicide mission with us, then I suggest you come with us." She looked away. "If you care that is."

She walked ahead of him. Carter looked down and turned to his team "Let's go Noble."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile felt dumbstruck. He was blinded by her beauty. A picture could not do her justice. Words could not do her justice. Sky blue eyes, that long, raven colored hair, her sun kissed skin...she was incredible. You could still see the weight of her loss though. Her eyes were beautiful, but did not lie. He followed Carter's orders as Jun walked close to Eskimo to get away from one of the purple Freelancers. They'd probably chew him up, spit him out, and set him on fire. Emile felt a strange flutter in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to be there for Rasha. For someone who lost so much after receiving so little to begin with. There was something within him that longed for her. A piece to his puzzle. A piece to his wild and dangerous puzzle. Maybe it was the way she almost took his shot gun with those fearless eyes, or the way she exerted her command. He wanted her, and whatever he wanted, he got.

He wanted to show her that she could have peace in this damned war. He wanted to be her shield, to be her walls, to be the man she would call her lover. Just thinking such thoughts began to drive him nuts. Her ass was within his reach as they came into what looked like an empty clearing. Miko and Jorge waited hand in hand, Jorge not seeming to mind being kidnapped.

"Isis, drop the cammo and warm up the engines. We're heading for Valhalla." Ordered Eskimo as she walked up an invisible ramp.

The cammo shimmered and fell, revealing a sleek new pelican. "Yes, Commander Lieutenant Lynn." Replied the A.I.

North and South pushed the motorcycles up the ramp behind Rasha. "I suggest you all sit down. We will be taking off shortly." She said, walking past everyone.  
Emile took his sear and looked at Jun. "What do you think closet fag?"

Jun sighed "About what?"

He leaned forward in his seat and rubbed his shot gun "Rasha. Do you think he's too far gone?"

Jun laughed "Hard to say. We've only been kidnapped."

Jun looked at the cockpit. "Though she does feel that is at fault to what happened to her brother. Just like I can tell she is kin."

Emile gave him a questioning look. "Her cheek bones give her away," he explained, "she is Sioux, so be careful with her. Harm her, and you'll probably lose your scalp."

Emile laughed and shook his head. "I will be sure to keep that in mind. So what about that little Eskimo chick? She looks okay."

Jun blushed slightly and looked away "She is special to say the least."

Emile laughed again"You want to fuck her and you know it fag. I bet you 25 credits that I will have Rasha in love with me, before you get Eskimo to even notice you."

Jun smirked and shook his head. "Love isn't a game Emile..."

The intercom blared above them. "Alright ladies and other Spartans, we are taking off in 5..4..3..2..1." Said Rasha.

The pelican took to the sky and headed to space. This was going to be a long trip, and he wanted Rasha.


End file.
